All these years
by Shades of amber
Summary: 9 years and she always believed in him, and never gave up hope. ElevenElena -complete-


"This isn't going to end well you know," Elena told him pessimistically, as she looked over his shoulder at all the buttons he was pressing.

"Don't be so glum darling! We have the ability to rewrite time however we want!" he said excitedly.

"Not all of it you know," she reminded him. They now came to stand face to face with eachother. "Well I know that of course. I know everything, I'm the doctor," he smirked. She couldn't help but roll his eyes at him and giggle slightly.

"You guys really are made for eachother," Amy remarked from behind them. Elena turned to her red-headed best friend and smiled, "thank you."

"That is very well true. Now we are going!" he exclaimed from right next to her. They were now going to 1969 with President Nixon. "I really didn't like him. He was very dodgy and weird," Elena remarked to herself. "We grew up in Scotland, so we couldn't really say anything about him," Amy spoke for her and Rory.

"I bet Doctor knew how he was," Elena turned to him, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yes. He was quite the weird-thinker and his voice-was unbelievably deep," Doctor sighed out, shaking his head.

Elena laughed at his reaction.

She remembered the day she first met the doctor.

"_Daddy there's something out there in the backyard!" Elena shook her father's shoulder, as strong as her 7 year old self could. _

"_Elena, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep," he replied still asleep practically. _

_Elena huffed out and left her parent's room. _

_She went back in her room, and looked out the window. A blue police box out in the middle of the backyard. _

_She slipped down the stairs quietly and walked out to the backyard. She came to stand right in front of the box. Looking over it curiously. _

_Suddenly from the top. A man popped out. _

_She jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?" she demanded shrilly. _

"_Who are you?" he fired back, seeming breathless. _

"_I'm Elena. Now who are you? Why are you in my backyard coming out of a box?" Elena pressed on. "I'm the doctor," he replied, smiling. Suddenly he was thrown over the edge of the box and fell onto the ground._

_Elena's eyes followed him, she looked at him down on the ground. _

"_Your name is the doctor?" Elena asked slowly in disbelief. _

"_Yes." The man stood up and towered over her. _

_She looked up at him. "Why are you in my backyard?" she asked curtly. _

"_I don't know honestly. I just sort of landed here," he answered dumbfounded. "Yeah. I saw," Elena commented dryly. _

_He was quiet, and he just looked around them. As if it was a foreign land. "Where are you from?" she asked curiously. "I'm from another planet," he answered easily. Her eyes widened, "so you're an alien?" _

"_Somewhat. I guess so," he replied, shrugging. _

"_What is the box for?" she asked, coming up to knock on the door of it experimentally. _

"_It's so I could travel in time, wherever I want," his words surprised her. "YOU CAN TIME-TRAVEL?" she gasped at him unbelievably. He smirked at her reaction, " why yes I can." _

"_Can I go with you?" she asked excitedly. His face dropped, and he stayed quiet. She silently begged him, giving him her best puppy dog face. _

"_I have to go do something first. Just wait here a few minutes and I'll be back," he said promisingly. _

_She smiled happily, "ok!" _

_He turned and went back into the box, and suddenly it disappeared right before her eyes. She stared at the now empty spot. _

_She sat on the ground, and waited. _

_She actually waited. _

_After about an hour of waiting. She fell asleep. _

_Soon enough she was being shaken awake by her parents. "Elena why are you out here?" they asked worriedly. _

"_The doctor! Did he ever come back?" Elena asked, jumping up and looking around. _

"_She must've slept walk," her dad told her mom. "No I didn't! I came out and met the doctor! He said he would come back and I'd time-travel with him!" Elena exclaimed. _

_Her parents stared at her unbelievably. _

"_Honey, you must've been dreaming," her mom said softly, kneeling down to her level. "No! It was real mommy, I swear! I met the doctor," she persisted. _

"_Ok honey whatever you say," her dad said. _

_The next 9 years were horrible for Elena. She kept trying to convince her parents that she had seen the doctor. But that resulted in her going to see a therapist twice a week for 2 years. _

_Which only lasted from when she was 12 to 14. That one gave up, and said that she was to stubborn. 3 therapist later. She was now 16. _

_Bonnie and Caroline had tried to convince her also that it was just an imaginary friend she made up. Caroline eventually bailed on her, to caught up in the school stuff and trying to be queen bee. Bonnie stuck with her, while Matt and Tyler both became her friends. _

_Tonight, she was sleeping, until something in her dream caused her to wake up. She darted up and looked out the window. The box was there again!_

_She went down the stair silently and slipped out to the backyard. All of this seemed like déjà vu to her, except before she was small and 7 years old. _

_She stood in front of the box and waited for the raggedy doctor to appear from the top of the box. _

_Right when she thought that he popped up. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. _

"_Who are you?" he asked dumfounded. "Who are you?" Elena countered. Though she already knew who he was. _

"_The doctor. I'm looking for Elena," he said. He came out and they were now standing face to face. This time, he wasn't towering over her like before._

_They were almost the same height, except him being about a head taller than her. "Well you're looking at her!" she exclaimed, sounding almost angry. He stared at her incredulous. "I thought it was only a few-" she cut him off then. "Well it's been quite a while longer than that! 9 years and 4 therapists later here we are!" she exclaimed angrily, glaring at him._

"_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I could make it up to you," he said optimistically. "How?" she demanded. "Are you still up to travel along with me on exciting adventures?" he asked, smirking slightly. _

_Her eyes widened, and she felt her long-held anger for him melt away with that smirk. _

"_Yes," she deadpanned. _

"_Then come along with me. Be my newest companion," he raised an eyebrow to her. She nodded, dumbfounded for words. _

"_Let's go," he snapped and the door to the box opened. _

_Elena followed him in, and looked around. _

_It was so much bigger on the inside!_

"_This is the TARDIS. My time-traveling machine," he informed, going to the main monitor in the middle of the whole large area. _

"_Where would you like to go first?" he asked wonderingly, turning to her. "Anywhere," she breathed out incredulous. Her eyes still wide, as she stared around the 'TARDIS'. _

"_Sounds good to me," he smirked. _

She was now 18 years old. 2 years of traveling with the doctor. Along the way they had picked up Amy and Rory. A married couple.

Though it seemed in the beginning Amy had feelings for the doctor. But now she understood.

After all these years of waiting for him, the doctor was Elena's and she was his. The one for him. She matched him in just about every single aspect. At first they were best friends and it escalated into something stronger, and more non-platonic.

* * *

><p><em>I got bored and wrote this. Hope you enjoy. <em>

_**Song: Never be the same by Red**_


End file.
